Xtrm Ampz and The Pyro Reaper
ATTENTION: This page has 2 characters in it. This was accepted by the Adopting Father RIn. Information * I do not mind if you ship my character with other characters (as long as they are not other male characters). * I do not mind if you make fanart or just regular art of my character (as long as it matches his description). * I would not mind if you gave your opinion on my character and his story on this page (or my message wall). * Do not edit my character's page unless there is a spelling error. * You may only edit the "Q & A" part of this page to ask questions. Quotes Who is he? Xtrm Ampz was a Junior in Highschool named Jaymei Scharvez before made into a Creepypasta. His creator is SoulDarkPsycho. Clothes Blue eyepatch on left eye (blood seeps out of it), Blue jacket (with hood and white lightning symbol on both sleeves of it), biker gloves (with spikes on the knuckle part of them), blue leather pants, and blue mouthguard. Features He has a icy blue eye and has light brown skin. Brown hair partially covers his right eye. Weapons (most commonly used) Electric Chain and Knife, and .38 Pistol. Human Form/Human Form Clothing In human form, he wears beige khaki pants, a sweater vest (with a white t-shirt underneath), blue air jordan sneakers and a red sox baseball cap. He has brown hair. He still wears the blue eyepatch (though in human form not blood seeps through it). Personality # He is a chill type of person. # His favorite food is fried fish sticks. # His favorite drink is Cherry Coca-Cola. # He hates house cats but loves big cats. # He loves dogs. # His favorite animal is a Cheetah. Story: Jaymei Scharvez was just one of your other normal Juniors. He was a star athlete in his school. He thought he was destined to be the next Hall-Of-Famer for the NFL (that is if he made it to the NFL). Father, though, had other plans. One Saturday, Jaymei and his brother-Dravon, were going Creepypasta Hunting in Slender's Woods (a hobby of theirs). Jaymei saw a shack. "Let's go in there." "Are you freaking crazy?" Dravon said. "Maybe." As they approach the shack, Jaymei hears a faint shuffling noise behind him. "Did you hear that bro?" He says, worried. "Hear what?" Dravon replies. "Nothing. P-probably just hearing voices." "Ok." When Jaymei opened the shack door, he was met teeth-to-face with Eyeless Jack. When Jaymei woke up. He was in Hell. He asked to see if he could be revived. After a year, the souls in Hell told Jaymei to ask Zalgo. "I will give you life, for a price." Zalgo said. "Name it." Jaymei said, frustrated. "I need your left eye." Zalgo said. "Why the left one?" "It's classified." "Since when?" "Since you asked me why." "Fine." Zalgo grabbed Jaymei's left eyelid with one of his claws and with the other hand, ripped out Jaymei's eye. Jaymei screamed in sheer terror. The pain... it was excruciating. "Here." Zalgo gave Jaymei some clothing and 2 weapons. An electric chain and electric knife. When Jaymei woke up he saw he had a blue eyepatch on his left "eye". Blood was seeping from under the eyepatch. He noticed that he was alive again. "Awesome." Jaymei said. Jaymei felt the sudden urge to kill something. Overwhelmed by this urge, Jaymei looked to find something to kill, something, to drink the blood out of. He found it outside a cottage. A little boy was playing with rocks, skipping them across a pound. "Hey there little boy." Jaymei said. "Hello mister. Why are you wearing a mask over your mouth? Why is there a picture (it was actually a symbol) of a white lightning bolt on it?" "Uh... Um... I don't know." "Want to play with me?" the little boy asked. "Sure." For two hours Jaymei played with the little boy. By this time, his urge to drink blood was too powerful for him. "Little boy, what is that on your neck?" "W-w-what is on my neck?" The boy stuttered, for he was afraid that a centipede may be on his neck. "Here let me see." As the boy turned his neck around, Jaymei dug his 4 sharp fangs (2 on top of his jaw 2 on the bottom of his jaw) into the boys neck. The boy couldn't scream. Jaymei had punctured his voice box. When Jaymei was done with his meal, he let the boy drop to the ground. The boy's head fell on a rock and cracked open with a thud. He then whipped out his electric knife and shocked the boy till he turned to ash. When the boys parents found his ashes, they were mortified by the loss of their baby boy. They later hung themselves, the loss of their son too horrifying to live through. 4 years later (3 years before he was to be reunited with his brother) Jaymei found his parents house. He rushed over to the house. He saw that his little sister was not there (his brother had eaten her). Bukioh, however, was mumbling to himself (he couldn't see Jaymei because Jaymei was in Phantom form). He was saying stuff about how Dravon killed his little girl. Jaymei-angered by how his father became so pathetic-turned back into human form and stabbed his father in the heart with his electric knife. As Bukioh was be electrocuted, Jaymei whispered in his ear. "Shocking, isn't it?". Jaymei then removed the knife and left home. Over the years, Jaymei heard of a man called "The Pyro Reaper". He was convinced this man was his brother. He spent years searching for him. When he did find him, he saw that the man was his brother. Dravon told Jaymei that he died and Zalgo changed him into something. The brother's told each other of their experiences while they were apart. Then Jaymei asked the big question. "So your "The Pyro Reaper?" Jaymei asked. "Yep." Dravon replied. "What shall I be called?" Jaymei questioned. Dravon pondered this for a moment. "Xtrm Ampz." He said with a sneer. "Nice name." Unlike his brother (who was a Demon), Jaymei was a Phantom. He could turn back to human form (like his brother). Jaymei had his brother make a .38 Pistol by using his dark magic. Ever since then, the brothers have never left each other's side. Facts * He is best friends (self-proclaimed) with Xandy. * He has a major crush on Katrina Pyro. * He views Sally as his little sister. * He is one hour younger than his brother (The Pyro Reaper). * In 2018 he is 25 years old. * He thinks Smile Dog would taste good. (He has tried to bite him once but Smile Dog clawed his cheek). * He cut his mouth open to imitate Jeff the Killer but stitched it back up because he hated the way it looked. * He now wears the mouth guard all the time to cover up the stitches. * Wants to meet The Puppeteer so they can talk about Phantom stuff. * Enemies are Eyeless Jack and Zalgo. * He is 6 foot 4 inches tall. * He has big muscles. Weaknesses * Pretty girls (mainly Katrina Pyro) * Cats (he refer's to them as "Devil's in the moonlight"). * Nearly-silent noises (they remind him of Eyeless Jack). Theme Song I Am Machine-Three Days Grace Q & A (Questions and Answers): Question to this man: Do you hate your brother for opening that door? A: No, I urged him to open it. Besides, without my brother, me and him would have never become Creepypasta's in the first place. If you were to fight "Hate", who do you think would win? (You can have multiple people fight with you.) __________________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________________________________ The Pyro Reaper Who is He? The Pyro Reaper was a boy by the name of Dravon Scharvez who became a Creepypasta after being raised to life by Zalgo. His creator is SoulDarkPsycho. Clothing/Features (Demonic) Ripped black hooded cloak with red spikes (12 of which are flaming and 6 that are not) and a vampiric hoodie. Ripped black jeans with 6 red spikes. Red spiked biker gloves. Brown shoes (that have spikes on the bottom). Long black nails. Black mask attached to brown mouth guard. Red hair. Red eyes. Stitched up red shirt (underneath cloak). Badge that shows that he is leader of his clan (The Dark Hellhounds of Death) (the badge is a gray face with an eye that is an “X” and the other that resembles a dragon’s and has spiky red hair and a stitched mouth). Clothing/Features (Human) Red and black checkered shirt. Blue jeans. Black hair. Green eyes. Light brown skin. Personality * Gets angered easily * Loves to fight * Loves lions * Hates girl stuff (but will be by it for the sake of Melinda). Weapons Blood Scythe and 2 (eternal) flaming machetes. His Claws and sharp dagger-like teeth. Spikes Story “Dravon, time to eat dinner!” Dravon’s mother yelled. “Coming mother!” He replied. Dravon quickly put away his things and ran downstairs. “What took you so long? Awwww, did you get lost little snot-brain?” Jaymei, Dravon’s twin, chuckled. “Buzz off!” Dravon growled. “Boys, there will be no fighting in this house.” Bukioh, the father of the boys, said. “Hey Drave, I heard about Slender’s Woods.” “Yeah? Well, you wouldn’t last 3 hours in there.” “You wouldn’t last one Drave.” “Fine! We will go tomorrow. Whichever one runs out of there first is a momma’s-boy and will be humiliated at school Monday morning.” “Deal.” The next day, Dravon woke up. There was a sudden twist however. Instead of going on his iPhone 6+ like he usually did, Dravon went to his brothers room. Dravon had a pan with boiling hot water ready. When Jaymei’s alarm clock rang, Dravon poured the water onto Jaymei. “AAAAAAHHHHH! That’s hot you inconsiderate jerk! You could’ve burned my skin flea-brain! I will hurt you so much you---” “It’s time to go. Oh! By the way, you needed a makeover anyway, so me pouring hot water on you helped.” When the boy’s arrived at Slender’s Woods, Jaymei started to taunt Dravon. “It’s ok to chicken out now Dravie.” He said sneering. “Chicken out? Nah, you’ll be the one to chicken out first.” “Care to prove it?” “Yeah.” “Ok, you see that small shack over there?” He said pointing at the shack. “Yes.” “We will both go in there and whoever runs out of there first… wins.” “Deal.” Walking towards the door of the shack, Jaymei heard a noise. “D-did you hear that?” He asked Dravon. “You mean your annoying voice? Yeah I heard it.” “I-I’m not k-k-kidding man...I heard something.” “Must’ve been a squirrel.” “Yeah...a squirrel.” Jaymei said, reassuring himself. When Dravon opened the door, he and Jaymei saw someone standing in the middle of a shack. Jaymei screamed. Dravon stood there in shock. Both brothers regained control of their bodies and found out that the thing was no younger than they were. It-It was a boy! “H-hey kid, we’re so sorry to disturb you. We didn't know anyone was living here." The boy just stood there, staring. Dravon squinted to see him better. The boy was wearing a blue mask and a black jacket. Dravon then knew instantly who the “boy” was. “Jaymei, we have to get out of here!” “Why?” “That is no ordinary boy! That thing is---” Before he could finish his sentence, the boy attacked Jaymei, sending him to the ground. Then the boy took off his mask. Jaymei gasped in sheer horror. The boy had no eyes! Black blood poured out from the eyes. “Eyeless Jack!” Jaymei yelled. Dravon ran towards Eyeless Jack and tackled him with all his might. Eyeless Jack was sent flying into a tree. Dravon heard his spine break with a deafening CRACK! After the impact, Eyeless Jack stood up and brushed himself off. Then he ran towards Dravon. “Come and fight me yah stupid jerk!” Dravon growled. Eyeless Jack ran past Dravon and towards a log that laid on the ground. Then he grabbed it and ran back to Dravon. When he got close to Dravon, he swung the log at him. Dravon tried to duck but Eyeless Jack was too fast and the log hit him in the jaw. When Dravon came to, he saw something that devastated him. His brother was being eaten alive by Eyeless Jack! Jaymei’s arms and legs had been ripped out of his body and lay on the ground next to Eyeless Jack. Jaymei sensed Dravon’s awakening and looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. He then uttered his last words. “D-Dravon. Kill that freak.” His raspy breathing, was then heard no more. Filled with only hate, Dravon got up and grabbed Eyeless Jack by the neck, squeezing it hard. “This is for my brother!” Dravon yelled, smashing Eyeless Jack’s face against the ground. Dravon threw Jack to the ground. Then he saw the log. He grabbed the log and whacked Jack with it repeatedly til Jack was bloody from head to toe. “Have a nice death.” Dravon said. Jack looked up at Dravon and smiled. Jack then stopped moving. Dravon knew he was alive. That night at his house, Dravon’s parents mourned the death of their youngest son. Dravon, however, killed himself by hanging himself in his closet. When his parents found his body… they mourned for their oldest son. Dravon awoke to the smell of smoke. He saw fire all around him. “Welcome, to Hell!” Dravon looked around to see who the source of the voice was. He saw a creature that he could not describe. “My name is Zalgo.” the creature claimed. “I can raise you back to life if you’d like. Of course, it comes with a price.” “Name your price.” Dravon said. “You shall experience strange cravings.” “Ok... that is not much of a price to me.” “Trust me.” Zalgo chuckled. “It is a price within itself. “Where is my brother?” “Your brother? He left here minutes ago with a price of his own.” “Where can I find him?” “No more questions.” Zalgo snapped. Zalgo grabbed Dravon’s forehead. Dravon felt a burning sensation. His head started to throb. Then, darkness fell. When he awoke, Dravon found himself back at the shack in Slender’s Woods. “This is where Jaymei died.” Dravon thought to himself. Dravon then remembered home. “I have to get to my parents and little sis.” Dravon started running home. Dravon knocked on the door of the house. A depressed looking Bukioh came outside. His father looked down. Then his father looked at him and gapped at his son. Here he was, alive! “D-D-Dravon!” He gasped. His heart was beating out of his chest. “It’s me dad.” “Come in! Come in! Your sister will be happy to see you.” “What about mom?” Dravon questioned. Suddenly Bukioh’s face turned the depressed look on again. “Your mother… uh… I don’t know how to say this son but she died of a heart attack two years ago.” “Two years ago?” “Yes, it is November 5th 1993” “Impossible! It seems like it was just 1991!” “I know son… time flies fast when you are lonely and heartbroken… or dead in your case.” “Aren’t you going to ask how I am alive?” “No! I will not question God’s reason for bringing you back here. Now, come inside.” Inside the house Dravon spotted his little sis staring at him. Her eyes were like bowling balls and her mouth seemed unhinged. “Dravon!” She screamed. Dravon grinned. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten how much his little sis loved him. “She must’ve spent hours praying for me to come back.” he thought. “Hello little sis.” He said. “How are you alive?” She asked. “It’s a long story.” he sighed. “I like long stories.” she replied. After telling his sister the “story”, Bukioh announced that it was time for dinner. Dinner had never tasted so good to Dravon than it did that day. The meat (Steak) though, tasted different. It… it tasted sublime. “This meat tastes great dad.” complimented Dravon. “It’s the same meat I always cook.” Bukioh chuckled. Dravon felt a strange feeling. He wanted to eat raw flesh. The more meat Dravon ate, the more his taste for flesh grew stronger. When night fell, everyone was sound asleep, everyone… except Dravon. Dravon was starving. He got up out of his bed and went to the fridge. He then grabbed all the meat in there and ate it all. It was still not enough to relinquish his hunger. It just made him hungrier. He went to his sisters room. “Little sis.” He whispered. His sister stirred. He went towards her bed some more. She was so delicate. So tiny. So… delicious. “Little sis.” he whispered again. This time his sister woke up. “Wah? Dravon… what do you want?” she asked while rubbing her eyes. “I’m hungry.” he answered. “Then get something to eat.” she replied. “I am.” He answered. Suddenly Dravon grabbed his sisters legs and bit into them. He placed one of his hands on his sister's mouth, muffling her screams. Dravon started to change. His human appearance was replaced with a demonic appearance. He was, The Pyro Reaper. Dravon removed his mask. Long dagger-like teeth showed. “Dravon please don’t do this to me. I can help you.” His sister muffled. “You are helping me.” Dravon bit her legs again. This time, her legs came clean off. Panic setting in, his sister bit Dravon’s hand. Dravon bellowed out in pain. His sister, using her arms, crawled out of the bed and made her way to the open door. “Not today little sister.” Dravon’s demonic voice said. He reached down and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing it lightly. Tears were in her eyes, but they were not tears of fear, they were tears of love. After what Dravon was doing to her, she still loved him. “Goodbye… big brother.” she whispered, causing more tears to come out of her eyes. “Yesssss… goodbye.” the demon voice replied. Dravon used his long claws to ripped into his sisters jugular and into her stomach. He then slowly, ate her alive. After his meal, Dravon exited out the door and left in search of his brother. Facts Dravon found his brother in Slender's Woods. His dad remarried and had new children with a women named Kay Lonae He is called the “Fire of Death” by the demons and humans who believe he exists. He has a huge crush on Melinda. ☀Burn-Three Days Grace Q and A: Category:OC Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Overpowered Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spirit